Frases ( μ's )
by Seifir
Summary: Conjunto de frases, ya sean reflexivas, graciosas, etc. Cortesia de las musas...
1. Chapter 1

**Frases**

Frase n°1.

 _La vida es como el pan, a veces es dulce, a veces no tan dulce, a veces suave, a veces dura._

 **Kousaka Honoka** \- **Lider de µ's**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frases**

Frase n° 2.

 _No importa cuan grande sean tus problemas, tu sonrisa siempre debe ser mayor.  
_

 **Yazawa Nico** \- " **Lider" de µ's**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frases**

Frase n° 3.

Nya, nyanyanya nya nyanya, nyanyanyanya?.. nyanya nya.

 **Hoshizora Rin - integrante de nya.. digo, de μ's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frases**

Frase n° 4.

El Arroz.. el arroz no se acaba.. el arroz se transforma.. y se queda en el alma..

 **koizumi Hanayo - Amante del arro... digo, integrante de μ's.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Frases**

Frase n° 5.

 _Solo el tiempo es capaz de mostranos quienes somos en realidad  
_

 **Toujo Nozomi** \- " **Madre" de** **de µ's.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Frases**

Frase n° 6.

 _Siendo prudente es en muchas ocasiones la mejor forma de responderle a la vida..  
_

 **Ayase Erichika** \- **"Padre" de** **de µ's... jejeje  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Frases**

Frase n° 7.

 _Si incumples un deber para disfrutar un derecho, este deja de serlo para convertirse en capricho_

 **Nishikino Maki** \- **Compositora, amante de los tomates e integrante** **de µ's.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Frases**

Frase n° 8.

 _En esta vida, es cuestión de decisión, el trazarse tanto metas como objetivos para asi, satisfactoriamente cumplir tu cometido._

 **Sonoda Umi** \- **Letrista** **e integrante** **de µ's.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Frases**

Frase n° 9.

 _Ante todo se educado, un simple por favor puede cambiar muchas cosas.  
_

 **Minami Kotori** \- **Modista, domadora de alpacas** **e integrante** **de µ's.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

– Uh?, entonces.. – Honoka estaba algo confundida.

– Pero yo quería mas-nya~ – Rin lanzaba su infantil reclamo al aire.

–Al menos pude ser la última.. hehe.. – una inconfundible peligris trataba de subir los ánimos los cuales estaban ligeramente bajos por un tema en específico.

– hump!, la mía fue la mejor de todas – mencionaba la lol.. nico con su usual ego algo elevado, como de costumbre nadie le prestó mucha atención, otra vez.. pero a una pelirroja, que aunque en estos momentos no estaba muy de humor para estas cosas, la irritó.. otra vez.

– Nicochii.. – Esta vez fue la pechug.. nozomi quien como de costumbre tomo el control de la situación, nico al escuchar a la pelimorada suspiro y se disculpo silenciosamente.

– P-pero, tenemos que hacer algo, no es que me importe, pero.. no estaría mal seguir con esto.. – quien dijo eso, aunque pareciesen palabras conocidas de una ojivioleta, fueron dichas por eli, desviando oportunamente la tensión en el ambiente y asombrando levemente a todas, en especial a nozomi quien no lo demostraba físicamente pues tenia los ojos cerrados en señal que estaba pensando.

–E-eso significa que podemos hacerlo? – preguntaba con emoción contenida la amante del arroz a lo que tanto nozomi como umi respondieron simultáneamente.

– "Es correcto hanayo-chan" – a lo que la peliazul continuó – solo nos falta una cosa y eso es.. la confirmación por parte del público que las lee, asi que dinos – ahora todas juntas en una especue de acuerdo, dirigían su mirada a un punto en especifico hablando todas a la vez...

.

.

 **"Quisieras seguir leyendo nuestras frases?"**

* * *

 **Deja tu respuesta en los reviews y de parte de las chicas y mia, muchas gracias por leer ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Frases**

 _Todo es muy relativo...  
_

 **Kira Tsubasa - Lider de A-Rise, etc...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Frases**

 _Con pequeñas mentiras se pierden grandes personas...  
_

 **Toujo Nozomi - "Madre" de μ´s .**


	13. Chapter 13

**Frases**

 _La confianza es algo que solo es digno de darse a uno mismo...  
_

 **Nishikino Maki - Compositora, amante de los tomates e integrante de μ´s .**


	14. Chapter 14

**Frases**

 _No desvies tu camino por la opinion de los demás...  
_

 **Hoshizora Rin - Portadora mas fuerte e integrante de μ´s .**


	15. Chapter 15

**Frases**

 _A veces cuando planeas una cosa, te sale otra completamente diferente..  
_

 **Kousaka Honoka - Lider de μ´s .**


	16. Chapter 16

**Frases**

 _El verdadero castigo no es el sufrimiento, sino la causa de este...  
_

 **Sonoda Umi - Letrista en integrante de µ's.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Frases**

Todos presumen ser fieles pero quienes guardan la verdadera fidelidad son aquellos que no la profesan. _  
_

 **Yazawa Nico - integrante de µ's.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Frases**

Frase n° 18.

 _La simpleza es un lujo que los perezosos suelen darse_

 **Tojo Nozomi - "Madre" de µ's.**


End file.
